


One day

by desolationofzara



Series: Damijon week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, damijon week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara
Summary: Damian and Jon make a promiseDamijon week Day 1: Moving in





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> Jon is 17, Damian is 20. I wanted to do something different with the prompt

It was a scorching hot summer day in Metropolis, the temperature at a whopping 107 degrees. Jon felt like he couldn’t breathe without the air baking his insides. His white cotton tshirt and red basketball shorts against the tile floor that he was laying on did nothing to cool him. 

 

“I’m sweating.” Kon panted laying a few feet away from Jon, “Can kryptonians even sweat?”

 

“How many more boxes do we have to bring up?” Jon asked, willing his muscles to move but it feels like his back has been melted into the ground. 

 

“Jon, we haven’t even  _ started _ . We still have to move the couches and the TV and the room furniture and mattresses and-” Kon listed. 

 

“Stop  _ please _ i’m begging you.” Jon sobbed thinking about all those pieces of furniture they would have to lug up the stairs to the  _ penthouse apartment _ that Tim and Kon are moving into.

 

“Well, we wouldn’t  _ have _ to if  _ someone _ just took my advice and got movers.” Tim grumbled, laying face down on the floor, all three boys under a large ceiling fan that was cranked up to the highest setting, yet did nothing to cool them down. 

 

“Or  _ someone _ would let me use my  _ powers _ to move all of this stuff, you know, the same reason we got this apartment so we could ‘protect our identities’.” Kon bickered back. 

 

“Oh no you don’t Kon-El, you  _ promised. _ It would be too suspicious! People could see-”

 

“Up to the hundred and fifth floor?!”

 

Tim and Kon bickered the way old married couples do, except in this case, they were newlyweds. Jon peeled himself off of the floor and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Kon may have made some promises, but the only promise Jon made was helping them move in. 

 

Jon quickly changed into his suit, snuck out of a window, grabbed as many things as he could from the moving truck, flew back up to the penthouse and knocked on the balcony door. 

 

It took a whole five minutes for Kon to get up and open the french doors, looking absolutely miserable until Jon gave his patented Superboy Smile and showed him the various things in his arms. 

 

“Excuse me citizens, but it’s unwise to leave your belongings on the street. There could be an alien invasion at any time.”

 

“Not in this heat.” Tim groaned from somewhere in the house as Kon smiled so big it almost split his face.

 

“Golly baby, will you look at that! It’s  _ superboy! _ ” Kon grinned, laughter about to burst to the surface at anytime.

 

“For the safety of your things, and Metropolis, I will assist you in getting putting your belongings into your home!” Jon announced dramatically, walking in and putting the TV down and the couches around it.

 

“Oh god, I married into a house full of nerds.” Tim grumbled from his place on the ground.

 

WIthin minutes, the trucks that were full of belongings were now empty and everything was in its proper place. 

 

“Good Gosh, Superboy! You’ve been a real help! We would’ve never gotten this done so quickly without you!” Kon said as he opened the french doors once again and Jon strained himself to contain his snort of laughter. 

 

“Of course good citizens, for I am off to go... uh... refreeze the polar ice caps?” 

 

Jon wanted to smack himself in the face as Kon slapped his hand over his mouth and ducked his head.

 

“Yup, sure thing, bye superboy” Kon wheezed, quickly pushing him out of the balcony. Jon snuck back into the window he previously snuck out of, changed back into his basketball shorts and trotted down the stairs. 

 

With all the drama of the home alone kid, Jon slapped his cheeks and cried “Great Caesar's Ghost! You guys really got everything up here!” 

 

“We sure did!” Kon coughed, his laughter bubbling to the surface.

 

“You two are the worst.” Tim grumbled from his place on the floor. Kon and Jon let out fits of laughter 

 

“Refreeze the polar ice caps?!” 

 

“I- I don’t know? I tried to think of something heroic!” cried, laughing at himself and also hiding in their couches soft cushions

 

“You could have said saving a damsel, or there’s a cat on a tree branch! Refreeze the polar ice caps?!”

 

“You’re never gonna let me live this down.” Jon sighed, sitting back up

 

“Never.” Kon smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “Thanks for the help munchkin, we’d be moving for weeks if it wasn’t for you.”

 

“Well, this is my wedding gift to you two, since i’m too broke to get anything in the first place.” Jon smiled, swatting Kon’s hand away. 

 

“Still better than what Jason got us.” Tim grinned, finally getting off the floor and walking over to Kon, laying his head on his bicep. 

 

“What’d he get you?” Jon asked, happy that he was able to outdo any of the Waynes. 

 

Kon turned red, “He uh, gave me a  _ permit  _ that said “The owner of this permit is allowed to freely bone my baby brother without getting a kryptonite bullet to the ass’.”

 

“And he wrote it in  _ crayon. _ ” Tim snorted, handing framed photos to Kon. 

  
  
Jon only chuckled and shook his head. He checked his watch and startled at the time. “Do you guys still need my help? I promised Damian we’d hang out later today.”

 

“Nah,” Kon smiled, his eyes twinkling with happiness as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. Tim looked up at him and an equally heartwarming smile spread across the shorter mans face. “I think we’re good from here.” 

 

“Thanks for helping us move in, Jon.” Tim said warmly.

 

“Move in to  _ our _ place.  _ We _ have our  _ own _ place! We’re  _ married _ and  _ living together! _ ” Kon giggled excitedly, getting louder with each phrase. Tim laughed as Kon lifted him up and swung him from side to side. 

 

Jon laughed along with them, before leaving the couple be and heading over to Gotham.

* * *

 

It was much cooler in Gotham, the clouds covering the angry suns rays. Also the fact that it was nearing sunset decreased the temperatures to a more agreeable climate. 

 

Jon flew over the manors victorian iron gate and proceeded to walk up the gravel path towards the massive home. 

 

Midway, loud barks caught his ear as he saw Titus happily trotting up to him. Jon greeted the great dane and scratched behind his ears. Titus nibbled the bottom of Jons shirt and pulled him towards the forest that was alongside the Wayne Residence. Jon dutilly followed the black dog, knowing that he would take him to his owner.

 

Jon found Damian sketching by a pond, Titus let go of his shirt and took his place by Damian’s side, allowing Jon to take the place to Damian’s right. 

 

“Drake is all moved in?” Damian asked, without his eyes leaving his sketchpad. Jon pressed a kiss into the crown of his hair. 

 

“Yeah, I even heard  _ Superboy _ came by to help them. Are they lucky or what?” Jon grinned.

 

Damian snorted and Jon settled next to him, placing his head on his shoulder and watched him sketch a picture of Titus carefully examining a lily pad. The other boys eyes flicked towards him

 

“Two cents for thinking?” Damian asked suddenly. 

 

Jon raised his head and blinked, confused as to what his boyfriend was talking about. 

 

“You mean a penny for your thoughts?” 

 

“Whatever.” Damian rolled his eyes

 

Jon laughed. “Who knew that the one thing you would be bad at would be idioms”

 

“Need I remind you that english is not my first language.” Damian frowned, picking up an eraser.

 

Jon kissed the corner of his lips and rested his head back onto his shoulder. 

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry for teasing.” 

 

“You’re not telling me what you were thinking.” 

 

“It was something sappy.”

 

“Everything you think of is sappy” 

 

“When did you become a telepath?”

 

“Just say what it was, Kent.” 

 

Jon chewed his lip and his brows furrowed, the only sound between the two boys were Damian’s dutiful pencil strokes and their soft breaths.

 

“I dunno. It’s just...” Jon finally started, still struggling to find the words, “watching Tim and Kon moving in together, even though it was scorching outside. They looked happy. Like  _ really _ happy. It was like, you could see it in their eyes, the thought of coming home to someone you  _ really _ love. Making whatever nook that you’re staying in really yours. Decorating it together, cooking together, putting on dumb songs and dancing in the kitchen together. I... It was nice.” He finished, rubbing the back of his neck, pulling away from Damian to watch the setting sun. 

 

Damian put away his sketchbook and fully turned to look at the younger boy. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and his eyes were downcast. So different than the usual relaxed posture that Jon usually had whenever they were together.

 

“But that’s not all, is it?”

 

Jon smiled softly and his cheeks turned the same pink as the sky. He loosened up a bit as he crossed his legs, his posture mirroring Damians own.

 

“Well.. I was just thinking that... I hope.. One day we can share that too. We can have our own little place away from the craziness of everything. We could foster animals, have a small balcony garden. I’d sing along to dumb songs while cooking and you’d roll your eyes while reading over case files. It’s... yeah.” Jon looked down at his hands, his hair covering his face. 

 

Damian could feel warmth spreading through his heart, making it beat just a little faster. The fact that Jon craved domesticity with him was far too endearing. 

 

“You’re right.” Damian said, scooting closer to him so that their knees bumped. Jon looked up fearfully. “It was sappy.” 

 

Jon gave a weak chuckle and Damian took Jons hand into his own intertwining their fingers together as he laid his head on Jons shoulder. The two watched as the ducks came waddling out of the pond and heading towards the trees to prepare for the night.

 

“One day, habibi. One day we’ll be able to spend our lives together just as you described.” Damian said softly. 

 

Wordlessly, Jon extended his pinky on the hand that was not currently in Damian’s, and Damian hooked his other pinky around Jon’s as the both of them smiled. 

 

_ One day. _


End file.
